1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for inserting an image into an electronic document, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus in which a user may easily insert an image into an electronic document through simple manipulation and may change an image that is previously inserted into the electronic document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as, printers, scanners, multi-function peripherals, or the like may perform at least one function selected from a group of functions consisting of printing of data to be printed, scanning of documents, copying of documents, sending/receiving of data to be transmitted through facsimile, sending/receiving of e-mails, and the like. In an image forming apparatus, scan data generated by scanning a document is transmitted to a host device connected to the image forming apparatus. The host device may insert images included in the scan data into an electronic document by using the scan data.